Knightcoming
Knightcoming (or Knightrise II) is a 2017 American superhero film that is based on the DC superhero Batman. The film is the sequel to the 2014's Knightrise. The film is directed once again by Duncan Jones. It is written by Jones and Michael Arndt based on a story created by Jones. Christopher Nolan and his wife Emma Thomas reprise their roles along with Jones as producers. Zack Synder also joins as a creative consultant and producer. The film is part of the TalixArt's DCCU. It will serve as the prequel to 2018’s The Justice League. In the film, Bruce must deal with a legacy-ending conspiracy that is about to ruin Wayne Enterprises while his alter ego Batman faces off against the Man-Bat and the manipulative Hugo Strange. Jonathan Rhys Meyers reprises his role as Batman. Stephen Moyer, Rachel McAdams, Gildart Jackson, and Jeffery Wright all reprise their roles. New cast include Jason Isaacs, Bryan Cranston, Gemma Arterton, and Josh Brolin. The film will be out in June 2019 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Bruce Wayne has his hands full in Gotham City: controlling his family's multi-billion dollar corporation as a smooth, playboy-like businessman and protecting the people as Batman. However, his life will be in danger when a dark conspiracy deep within his company is threatening to undo everything his father built. And now the city is framing Batman, when witnesses claim a bat-like creature is killing people. Batman must not only clear his family's name and stop the conspiracy, but as well stop the unpredictable bat-like creature known as the Man-Bat. Plot teaser TBA Cast *'Jonathan Rhys Meyers' as Bruce Wayne/ Batman --- The twenty five year old billionaire playboy who continues to be the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and is still handling as Batman. However it all changes when he becomes a patsy as a result of a conspiracy. As he tries to save his family's reputation, he also fights his feelings for Vicki while having some attraction to Dr. Michaels. *'Jason Isaacs' as Dr. Kirk Langstrom/ Man-Bat --- The primary main antagonist; he is the head of Daggett Industries BioGenetics. During a joint Wayne Industries-Daggett Industries project dealing with the genetics of bats, Kirk becomes a tragic result of a conspiracy concocted by Hugo Strange. Kirk is transformed into a monstrous bat creature, but is struggling to . *'Bryan Cranston' as Hugo Strange --- The secondary main antagonist; he is a massive manipulator and has a immense genius intellect. He has a expertise in psychology and is willingly to torment his victims with their own past. He has a part in the Wayne Enterprises conspiracy framing Bruce Wayne. *'Stephen Moyer' as''' Lt. Jim Gordon''' --- One of the few incorruptible law officials in the GCPD. He starts to struggle trusting Batman more and more now reading reports that a bat-like figure is killing people. *'Rachel McAdams' as Vicki Vale --- Bruce’s ex-girlfriend; She continues trying to protect Bruce's name from being revealed as Batman's alter ego, while still wondering why Bruce didn't want to continue the relationship between them *'Gemma Arterton' as Dr. Olivia Michaels --- Brilliant scientist and friend of Dr. Langstrom. Kirk hires her as his assistant, but when he confesses his feelings she betrays him to Strange. She develops feelings for Bruce Wayne/Batman. *'Gildart Jackson' as Alfred Pennyworth --- Bruce's loyal butler and supporter of Batman. *'Josh Brolin' as Anders --- Strange's top right-hand man. He has a immense strength and can be a brute. *'Jeffery Wright' as Lucius Fox --- a Wayne family friend. He becomes a high ranking executive after replacing Nashton as Chief Technical Officer. *'Diane Kruger' as Maggie Sawyer --- Captain of the Major Crimes Unit in the GCPD. She is friends with Lt. Gordon and Bruce. *'Louis Lombardi' as Det. Harvey Bullock --- A close friend to Lt. Gordon; he despises Batman and can't wait to unmask the Bat himself. *'Guy Pearce'' as Micah Daggett --- Current CEO of Daggett Industries and son of Roland Daggett. He is murdered by a bat-like creature. He is rumored to be partnering with Strange. *'Julia Ormond' reprises her role as Leslie Tompkins, in a cameo. Enrique Murciano reprises his role as Winston, Wayne Enterprises assistant. Peter Weller reprises his role Maxwell Lord and will be seen in the end. Callan McAuliffe is playing an Unidentified role; Charlize Theron will play an Unidentified role. Gallery Promo Batvsmanbat.jpg|''Knightcoming'' teaser poster Batmobile_knightrise.jpg|Batmobile returns in Knightcoming Characters Jonathan_Rhys_Meyers.jpg|Bruce Wayne Batman_suit.jpg|Batman Kirk_Langstrom2.jpg|Dr. Kirk Langstrom Man-Batlogo.jpg|Man-Bat Hugo_Strange1.jpg|Hugo Strange Stephen_Moyer.jpg|Lt. Jim Gordon Vicki Vale_Knightrise.jpg|Vicki Vale Olivia_Michaels.jpg|Dr. Olivia Michaels gildart-jackson.jpg|Alfred Anders.jpg|Anders Lucius_Fox.jpg|Lucius Fox Maggie_Sawyer.jpg|Maggie Sawyer Harvey_Bullock1.jpg|Det. Harvey Bullock Micah_Daggett.jpg|Micah Daggett Screenshots Batglider.jpg|Screenshot Knightcoming_suit2.jpg|Screenshot 2 Hugo2.jpg|Screenshot 3 Bruce_and_a_female.jpg|Screenshot 4 Manbat12_.jpg|Screenshot 5 Kirk_talking.jpg|Screenshot 6 ''Batman: Knightcoming -The Game'' Batman: Knightcoming -The Game is set for the PS4, Wii U, and Xbox One in early June 2019. Rocksteady Studios returns as the main developer for the tie-in game. In the game, the player gets to play as Batman. The game’s story follows events that happened during the film storyline. The game's bosses are the Man-Bat, Hugo Strange, Copperhead, Bane, and more. Music Score Michael Giacchino will be the composer of the score. Hans Zimmer will return as a consultant. Critical reception TBA Sequel This film's ending is confirmed to be a launching pin to lead into The Justice League coming out in July 2018. As for a third Jones' Batman film, Jones have confirmed a Batman 3 will be in the second phase. A proposed release is in 2020. Meyers have committed to appear in The Justice Legaue, its sequel, and a third Batman film. Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:Talix Category:Movies Category:Batman movies Category:Batman Movies Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Knightrise series Category:Warner Bros. films Category:PG-13 Category:2017